The Gene Mixer Upper
by Malcolm Son of Athena-Poseidon
Summary: What happens if X.A.N.A. changes the sex of the 4 people who go to Lyoko? And Would it be bad if they have a time limited to changed back before they're like that FOREVER? Now wouldn't that suck if you had plans. Rated T for language, sex, and nude people.
1. How it began

The Gene Mixer Upper

**This is my first story so please tell me if I mess up. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, only the plot I own.**_

Speaking

Yelling

_**X.A.N.A.**_

**Bloks and other monsters**__

_Thinking_

Speaking On Lyoko

**Look if you can read this you can only help us fight X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A is this supercomputer that some people can fight. I am one of them. I am not in any show but I am there. So this is my story. Please enjoy.**

**Lunchroom (my PoV)**

"Come to the factory now," Jeremy said. "X.A.N.A is at it again.

"_Just what we need right now," I thought. "Let's just hope that he didn't listen to what Ms. Hertz said that people can get their sex change._

**On Lyoko (my PoV)**

'Sorry guys that I put you in the ice sector instead of the mountain sector, somehow the computer got a bug," Jeremy said. "There is a tower close to you. Just look to your left.

"We see it Jeremy," Aelita said.

**Where X.A.N.A. is (X.A.N.A. PoV)**

_**Just keep on walking to your doom. Just keep on walking. **_

"**Do you want us to fight them now?" said the Bloks.**

_**No, go to the mountain sector to kill them. I need them to go to that tower. **_

**Why my lord? We can get them right now when are in the ice sector. There are in the open.**

_**Kill that Blok. We cannot let him stand in the way.**_

**Yes my lord.**

** Ice sector**

"We are at the tower now," Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd said at the same time.

"Good, now you know way to do." Jeremy said. "and I can see that you are there, right?"

Just right then, X.A.N.A. active that tower and made them come to the scanners.

**In the lab (Jeremy PoV)**

"Jeremy, come down here right now. Some is not right here," I header a voice I have never header before.

When I got there was 5 people I have never seen before: 3 girls and 2 boys. And one of the boys had pink hair. And there were all nude.

"Jeremy what the f*** happen and why did this happen?" asked the pink-hair boy.

"Who are you and where are my friends?" I could just say so they can hear me.

"WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, SO NOW TELL US WHAT HAPPEN TO US OR I WILL TELL THE WORLD ABOUT X.A.N.A." they all said at the same time.

**So please tell me what I can make it better. **


	2. No Clothes for the Girls

**Chapter 2 baby. This time if NO ONE does a review, I will never post on this story. And trust me, do I have PLANS for this fanfiction.**

"Speaking"

"Yelling"

_**X.A.N.A.**_

**Bloks and other monsters**__

_Thinking_

Speaking On Lyoko

**Look if you can read this you can only help us fight X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A is this supercomputer that some people can fight. I am one of them. I am not in any show but I am there. So this is my story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not French so I can't own Code Lyoko. Am I right Percy Jackson?**

**Percy Jackson: that is right lord of all books. **

**Me: now on with the book.**

** Scanners Room (Jeremy PoV)**

"So what you are saying," Jeremy answered, "that you are Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Erilt and X.A.N.A. somehow change your sex?"

"Yes." We yelled at the same time.

It was a good thing they had put clothes there for something thing like this. The only problem, those were last year clothes and they were the wrong clothes for them.

"Jeremy, I know that the clothes don't fit us anymore, but we did find money in the pants of all of them." Aelita stated.

"NO, NO, AND DOUBLE NO. I will not go by clothes for the girl (Odd, Ulrich, and Erilt) but I will get clothes for the boys (Yumi, and Aelita.) Alright?"

"Fine." Everyone said at the same time.

**Where X.A.N.A. is (no one PoV)**

_**72 hours my friend, then you will be like that forever.**_

**So that is your plan, my Lord.**

_**Yes. And there is one thing I cannot tell you only William. So leave us.**_

**Yes my Lord.**

** Later (same PoV)**

You called me lord.

_**Yes I did. I need you to go to earth to**___(speak to soft for me to hear)

Yes my lord.

**Why does X.A.N.A. need William to go to earth? And what about the 72 hour thing? Only you have the power to make the ending happen.**

**And I would like to thank Percy Jackson for coming *clapping***

**Percy: I came because I had no chosen to. **

**And why is that**

**Percy: you are Wise Girl's Bother, and you should know that, Malcolm.**

**Don't say my name! Now everyone knows my name.**

**Wait I just remember that I have more than one name. *yeh***

**Percy: I can make Annebeth tell me all of them.**

**She doesn't know. Now put that duct tape back on your mouth.**

**Please tell me how I did. **


	3. it

**Thank you RainJones136, for only being the only one who reviewed this story. This chapter is for her. **

**"Speaking"**

**"Yelling"**

_**X.A.N.A.**_

**Bloks and other monsters**

_**Thinking**_

**Speaking On Lyoko**

**Me **

**Look if you can read this you can only help us fight X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A is this supercomputer that some people can fight. I am one of them. I am not in any show but I am there. So this is my story. Please enjoy.**

**Me: I don't like you right know, Annebeth.**

**AB: Good, because you will be out of the club if you don't say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Do you want me to tell Percy about**_** Luke **_**and what you two did?**

**Nico: This may be a long time so; **_**Malcolm Son of Athena **_**is only in high school, so he can own Code Lyoko.**

**Me: Nico, when did you get here?**

**Let me tell you about the girls, who were the boys:**

**Odd is 14, who has longer hair, but the same color hair. It (so I won't do the boy/girl thing) is the same height, and has the thing that every girl has.**

**Ulrich is 14, is short than the rest of them, about 4'5. The hair is the same all the way, and it has none of them yet.**

**Erilt is 13, but looks the most like a girl: hair, them, that, those, these, the whole nine yards.**

**Now for the boys, who were the girls:**

**Yumi is 15, and looks like a boy with some big guns.**

**Aelita is 13, pink hair still, looks like a son of Mars.**

**71 hours, Cloth's Shop (Jeremy PoV)**

_The first thing I ever wanted to do is not even close to be done. Kill X.A.N.A., but right now he had the game plan changed. Now the girl I wanted is a boy, who didn't even put her, his, hands over that._

Once he had finished that thought he had a different thought. _Did I find a program that put clothes on people? Yes I did._ He came running like a storm back to the lab, but he forgot that he had a pair of clothes in his hand when he came running out of that place.]

"$***"

Sorry for a short chapter, but I did do what they look like. Now please tell me what you want me to do: Have everyone know who they are, or something else just as mean. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA.

More the Reviews the more stuff I wright about.

**The Percy Jackson stuff I hope you like because I will use it on every story I do.**

**And Nico thank you for doing the disclaimer**

**Nico:*can't talk and tie in a chair***


	4. Chapter 4

**I am glad to see people liking my story. RainJones136, and Muffinmilk317 thank you for keeping my hope up. This is for both of you. And I will Try to Make the chapter longer. And I might make this a crossover soon, so be ready.**

**"Speaking"**

**"Yelling"**

_**X.A.N.A.**_

**Bloks and other monsters**

_**Thinking**_

**Speaking On Lyoko**

**Me **

**Look if you can read this you can only help us fight X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A is this supercomputer that some people can fight. I am one of them. I am not in any show but I am there. So this is my story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer time. Today the luck chap will be Luke. And Yes I know that he is Evil, but I have Percy, Nico, and AB helping me with this. Now Luke, Say it.**

**Luke: **_No_

**Percy, AB, Nico: Do it or else.*kill sign***

**Luke: Fine, Malcolm Son of Athena is at Camp Half Blood, so **_Get these ropes off of me_**.**

**Say it, or I will get them to do Kill you.**

**Luke: He does not Own Code Lyoko. Happy**

**Yes, now on with the story.**

**69 hours left Lab (Jeremy PoV)**

I told them about the clothes store and then told them about the scanner with the clothes thing. Three got in, and I saw like a count down. It said **69 hours and 42 minutes. **When the first three (Aelita, Odd, Yumi) I called them in the lab and let them see the count down.

"That isn't right is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"You are right, this has never happen before. After the other two get in here, Aelita get into a scanner." I said.

When she got in the scanner, I got her, him, on Lyoko but Aelita was the same as before on Lyoko. She went to Sector 5 to the get information on why this happened (everyone got their first, and they were the same as they ever have been on Lyoko.)

When she got to the interface, she found what happened to them.

**Jeremy, you might want to look at this. **

She sent me the codes, and I saw that HE did this them.

**AB: Jeremy is a little slow to figure this out. Oh well, there goes mortals for you. **

**Where X.A.N.A. is (X.A.N.A. PoV)**

_**Yes, they found about what I did, but can they find where I put the cure? **_

**And where did you put the cure, my lord**

_**In the…**_

**Thank you Luke for not killing us.**

**Luke: You're died Malcolm as soon as I can get out of these ropes.*spit in my face***

**But you're the one who die.**

**Review now, or Cronus will come back to make you become old, and almost died. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Or Gaea will eat you.  
The one that has most painful to you will happen to you.**


	5. Put on Hond

**I am going to have to write about this story latter, because of a couple of reanos. **

**1. 3 f**

**2. mom**

**3. only 2 people are reviewing**


	6. POLL NOW

**I know what i said about Athor Notes, but I have a poll and If you want to read the rest of this story, GO TO THE POLL NOW.**

**-M-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am glad to see people liking my story. RainJones136, and Muffinmilk317 thank you for keeping my hope up. This is for both of you. And I will Try to Make the chapter longer. And I might make this a crossover soon, so be ready.**

**"Speaking"**

**"Yelling"**

_**X.A.N.A.**_

**Bloks and other monsters**

_**Thinking**_

**Speaking On Lyoko**

**Me **

**Look if you can read this you can only help us fight X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A is this supercomputer that some people can fight. I am one of them. I am not in any show but I am there. So this is my story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer time. Today the luck chap will be Luke. And Yes I know that he is Evil, but I have Percy, Nico, and AB helping me with this. Now Luke, Say it.**

**Luke: **_No_

**Percy, AB, Nico: Do it or else.*kill sign***

**Luke: Fine, Malcolm Son of Athena-Poseidon is at Camp Half Blood, so **_Get these ropes off of me_**.**

**Say it, or I will get them to do Kill you.**

**Luke: He does not Own Code Lyoko. Happy.**

**Yes, now on with the story.**

**69 hours left Lab (Jeremy PoV)**

I told them about the clothes store and then told them about the scanner with the clothes thing. Three got in, and I saw like a count down. It said **69 hours and 42 minutes. **When the first three got out (Aelita, Odd, Yumi) I called them in the lab and let them see the count down.

"That isn't right is it Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"You are right, this has never happen before. After the other two get in here, Aelita get into a scanner." I said.

When she got in the scanner, I got her, him, on Lyoko but Aelita was the same as before on Lyoko. She went to Sector 5 to the get information on why this happened (everyone got their first, and they were the same as they ever have been on Lyoko.)

When she got to the interface, she found what happened to them.

**Jeremy, you might want to look at this. **

She sent me the codes, and I saw that HE did this them.

**Where X.A.N.A. is (X.A.N.A. PoV)**

_**Yes, they found about what I did, but can they find where I put the cure? **_

**And where did you put the cure, my lord**

_**In the…**_

**Thank you Luke for not killing us.**

**Luke: You're died Malcolm as soon as I can get out of these ropes.*spit in my face***

**But you're the one who die.**

**Review now, or Cronus will come back to make you become old, and almost died. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Or Gaea will eat you.  
The one that has most painful to you will happen to you.**

**-MSoAP-**


End file.
